Episode 3643 (23rd January 2004)
Plot Everyone expects Zoe to be happy, but she isn't. Although the trial went her way, and it's Jean's birthday, she still doesn't have Chris back. An awkward visit from Terry doesn't help. Zoe has to tell him that he's not fit to have his job back, and probably won't be for six months. Terry takes it badly, and claims that Chris would have stood by him. It's all too much and Zoe starts to pack things away to redecorate, or maybe move on. Ethan wants Daz to do his community service at Scott's garage, and Robert tells Katie he'll back it 'for fringe benefits'. Scott is typically unhelpful, but when he is offered a place on Daz's assessment panel, he agrees. Daz, meanwhile, is as apathetic as ever. Edna persuades Eric to take some flowers to the suicide spot in Hull, but he feels no better. Steph later reminds him it was Gloria who had the affair, not him. Eric finally leaves a tearful message on Gloria's mobile phone's voicemail and finds, for now, some closure. The Dingles are avoiding the press waiting outside the farm, and only open the door when Charity's barrister comes round to tell them he's got grounds for appeal. However, when they try to tell Debbie the good news, they find she has quietly left the house. Viv can't help but lay into Debbie when she comes into the shop, shocking Emily. Debbie quietly pours Viv's tea all over the papers and walks straight out of the shop, and Emily supports her, refusing to speak to Viv at all. Debbie isn't seen again all day, causing untold worry until she turns up at Emily's house that night, where she has been worrying if it was all her fault. Viv comes along to apologise to Emily, and is made to apologise to Debbie instead. Lisa tells her this is a Dingle baptism - they always have trouble, but they always fight back. After speaking to her mum on the phone, a now-feisty Debbie pops out one more time, to go and tell Zoe to watch out. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room *Pollard's Factory - Office *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,319,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes